Silly How It Started
by 1nsan1ty
Summary: Destiny Allen, 14 and surviving the apocalypse on her own, and that's how she intended it to be, but when the harsh Virginia winter begins to show and she gets some "guests", she's a bit surprised. They came to her doorstep nearly frozen to the core, and they had a baby. How could she simply reject them? It's not like her heart was as cold as the weather. (Not going by the show)
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

_Destiny's pale hair remained plastered to her forehead, even as she gulped down a water bottle and sat in the shade of her back porch. Her t-shirt had been bunched up beside her, leaving her in a tank top and cargo shorts that stopped at her knees. She gulped down the amazing liquid, even though on normal occasions she would reject the tasteless substance. _

_As the last reminisces of water left the bottle something in front of her rustled the ferns off her land a bit. The young girl's surprised eyes shot to the sound, placing the plastic bottle lightly beside her as she pushed off the wooden porch steps and began walking up the steep hill towards the sound._

"_Vix? Vix is that you?" she asked as she got closer to the sound, expecting to see the silly golden retriever stick its head up, tongue sticking out and slobber dropping from it in long strings. She stopped at the fern, breath caught in her throat as she stared at… well whatever it was._

"_Sir…Sir are you alright?" she asked, leaning over the fern a bit to get a better look at the man. He looked up, blood dripping from his mouth and on to his mail man attire. Destiny bit back a shrill scream as the man hopped from what he had been feasting on, over the fern and on to Destiny, tearing at her. Destiny turned over, the thing and her tumbling down the hill, its grunts and groans always close to her. Destiny pulled herself to her feet, stumbling towards her house, the bunched up shirt and plastic water bottle forgotten as she stomped over them and into her home, shutting the door quickly and locking it._

_Destiny scurried up the stairs, nearly tripping over herself as she ran into her room and shut the door, locking that door as well. She backed up a bit, staring in absolute terror at the door before looking to her bed, scooping up her phone and dialing her father's number. It went right to voicemail, her father's crisp voice telling her he wasn't there. Tears began to sting at her eyes as she dialed her mother's number; body beginning to quake as that also went to voicemail. She could still hear the man tearing at the back door, grunts and groans escaping his lips._

_Destiny unlocked her door and pulled it open hesitantly, quietly making her way to the office down the hall and pulling open that door. She closed that door with a click and locked it before making her way to a safe. She kneeled in front of it, biting her lip as she entered the code and the safe's door let out a relieving release. She opened the door, the hinges squeaking from being unused. She reached in, patting around until her hand landed on the small pistol that was tucked in the corner. She pulled it out in her left hand and grabbed the 2 boxes of ammo with her right. She took in deep breaths as she began to load the gun, the 14 year old's hands loaded the gun and she reluctantly flicked off the safety. She had been told to only ever lay a finger on the gun if necessary. Was a rabid man clawing at the back door of her house necessary enough? She thought so. She left the office, leaving the door open and carrying the boxes of ammo tucked under her right arm. _

_As she made her way to the door, she noted that 2 other things had joined the mail man. Destiny took in a deep breath, lifting the gun level to the man's heart before firing through the glass door. It hit a bit off from where she had intended, but was sure it had hit a lung, so why wasn't he stopping. She unloaded another bullet towards his heart, only landing it where she guessed his other lung was. He should be dead! This caused her to panic. She had sucky aim, only being able to hit things at close range. She finally raised the gun a little higher, aiming for the man's head and firing. It hit him between the eyes, not exactly where she had intended to hit, but it was good enough. The men suddenly toppled to the ground, blood spattering the glass window. With haste she did the same to the other, only intending to use 2 bullets, one for each head, but with her quaking hands she ended up using 4 before the things had fallen like their comrade. _

_And this was the beginning of the end for Destiny._

**This is my first TWD fanfic. I don't intend for there to be any romance (other than that apparent in the show) and I don't own any of the characters or the show (unfortunately). **

**R&R please! I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive!**

**Thanks!**

**1nsan1ty**


	2. Chapter 1: Movie Theatre Popcorn

_**Chapter 1~**_

_**Movie Theatre Popcorn**_

Destiny tapped her fingers on the wooden cabinet door as she looked at her grouping of supplies. An unused box of popcorn, 2 half boxes of cereal and a can of Chef Boyarde. _What to have for breakfast…_ she thought to herself as a bit of cold air seeped through the cracks in the wooden boards she had used to board the first floor windows, sending a shiver through her body and making her clutch the oversized flannel button up more, trying to conceal some more heat in her frail body.

Finally coming to a decision, she stood on her tip toes and just barely grasped the bright red box of popcorn, clutching in one hand and closing the cabinet, letting it slam shut. She flinched, staying still for a time before lightly walking over to another cabinet and pulling out a pan. She shut this cabinet, quieter than the last one, and made her way to the stove. She flicked on the gas at a low setting, hoping to preserve some for the winter. She placed the pot on the stove before tearing into the box, retrieving one of the packages of _**Movie Theater Popcorn: Extra Butter. **_She opened up the bag and poured the kernels into the pot, light tapping noises coming from the contact. She reached into her shirt pocket, retrieving a beat up metal lighter, scratches covering the once smooth surface. She flipped the top and brought upon a flame, lighting the gas to warm up her breakfast. Then she sat and waited, hopping up on to the counter with a light sigh and watching the pot. Of course, watched water never boils, so she hopped off the counter and began aimlessly walking around the house, the silence rather deafening. __

She stopped, hearing the delightful sound of popping corn and scurried from her room back down the stairs and to the kitchen, stopping at the stove as the smell wafted towards her. She felt her mouth begin to water and also heard the light tapping of claws across the floor, a golden mass of fluff finally coming from his resting place by the front door.

"Oh so _now _you show up huh?" she said, as if expecting a response. The dog began to drool, a string of it landing on her sock covered foot. She grimaced, shaking her leg out a bit to have the slobbery bit flung of somewhere else. She then reached out a hand a patter the dog's back, his head nuzzling into her hand. She looked up as the popping stopped and she whipped the pan off the stove, walking over to the living room and sitting in a pile of blankets, 4 other feet following behind her. She began to eat, tossing pieces to her dog, telling him to sit and roll over.

"Ok Vix, play dead!" she shouted. The dog momentarily stood, and she raised a hand pointed like a gun and raising it level with his muzzle. "POW!" her dog fell limp on the ground, before getting right back up. In all her spare time Destiny had come up with that tiny trick and it amused her beyond belief. She tossed him extra popcorn for his performance, yelling good boy and encouraging words and she ran a hand over his back. She finally got full, a rare thing to her, and left the rest of the pot to the dog, who happily accepted it, beginning to lap up the unhealthy food quickly. She suppressed a tiny chuckle as she made her way from the room and upstairs, the steps creaking under her feet. She walked past her room and towards her parents' room, pausing before walking in. She only came in this room 4 times a year: On their anniversary of marriage, on their death anniversary, and on their birthdays. Today was the anniversary of their marriage. It had only been 4 months since the whole apocalypse thing, 4 months since she gunned down her own parents and little brother, and 4 months until she officially became an adult (in her mind anyways).

She crawled on to their bed, still freshly made from that morning 4 months ago. She noted the hospital corners, something her mother always did.

"_It's a force of habit." Her mother said as she tucked brown hair behind her own ears before continuing on making the bed. Once she finished she made her way over to her daughter, planting a kiss on her blond head. "I'll see you later tonight! We're having pot roast!" her mother called before running off down the steps. "I love you Dezzy!" she called from the open front door. A small smile twitched at Destiny's lips, onyx eyes meeting her mother's baby blue ones. "Love ya too mom!" she replied, lifting a hand limply to wave. Her mom waved to, her father rushing to the door and shouting the same goodbye, her baby brother in his arms. Even at 14 they still didn't trust her to watch her brother._

Small tears began to pour from her eyes, wetting the silky bed spread as she curled into a ball. She let sobs escape and soon enough as big ball of golden fur was curled up next to her, licking at the tears with his warm tongue, letting out light whines before settling down, head on top of Destiny's. She always felt alone on these days, even with the company of the big ball of fur beside her. As she continued to cry her eyes began to droop through the stinging tears and she had soon been sucked into sleep, a much welcomed sleep at that, even if it was dreamless and light.


	3. Chapter 2: My Heart Ain't As Cold As The

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**My Heart Ain't As Cold As The Weather**_

Destiny awoke to the sounds of voices. Voices, legit voices, not the normal gurgles, groans, moans and struggled screeches of the walkers. Actual. Voices. She noted the light weight of her dogs head had been lifted, him standing at the door and staring with extreme focus at the stairs. She sat up slowly; listening to make sure it hadn't been the remainders of a dream echoing through her ears. But it wasn't. There were actual people outside; living, breathing, not-trying-to-eat-her people.

With shock in her system she got off the king sized bed, staring at it for a moment before leaving, ushering Vix out with her and shutting the door with a light click. She made her way over to the stairs, looking down them. The voices were to quiet for them to be in the house, but too loud for them to be across the street. Were there literally people on her doorstep having a casual conversation? She tip toed down the steps, freezing at every creak as if the people could hear her. She ducked as she passed the front door, and kept low in the living room. She didn't need them noticing a moving shadow. She pushed around in the pile of blankets until her hand landed on what she needed. She grabbed up the pistol, checking to make sure it was loaded. She flicked off the safety and sat down, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Goddammit Glenn, I told yer there was no one 'ere!" a gruff voice said, obviously angered at 'Glenn'.

"I swear! I heard someone making noise upstairs about a half hour ago! Someone's here!" she guessed 'Glenn' responded, his voice wavering. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from being nervous of -Voice. She stared as the door handle began to jiggle. Were they trying to break in? Didn't they notice the screws jutting out from the other side? She held in a sigh, listening as the door handle jiggled more. She got up to a crouched position, gun in hand.

"Stay." She hissed to Vix, who reluctantly complied with the order and curled up in a ball on the pile of blankets, also known as Destiny's bed. She made her way over to the door, and stood up, standing on her tip-toes and looking out the peep hole. She noticed the two guys first. They were having a heated discussion about what to do. They were shivering, -Voice in only a sleeveless shirt and torn up jeans. _What are you, an idiot? _She wondered, a scowl forming on her face at the sight. 'Glenn' was at least a bit smarter, wearing a thin, long-sleeved shirt and pretty clean jeans. She then froze at the light crying sound that emitted from an old beat up pick-up truck. -Voice mumbled some curses as he turned tail and jogged to the car, pulling open the door with a loud squeak.

"Judith is freezin' 'er ass off Glenn!" he yelled to the Asian man who was still jiggling the handle. _They have a baby!_ She thought in disbelief, biting her lip hard as she contemplated on letting them in her house. But she couldn't…last time she did that…her thoughts trailed off as she looked down at her stomach. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. It was there every waking moment of every day. She dipped her head down and rested it against the door as she continued to listen in on their conversation. She bit back a whimper as they discussed how they had no food, that they were going to starve, how they wouldn't make it through winter if they didn't take shelter. Shaking her head she looked back up. With an audible grunt she turned and ran up the stairs, making loud banging noises as she did.

"Someone's in there! Please! Let us in! We have a baby!" she heard Glenn's voice yell at the unopened door, beginning to bang on it with his hands. She ran up to her room and over to her window, nearly pulling the curtains off of the hanger as she pushed them aside. She fumbled with unlocking the latch on her window before finally getting it unlocked and pulling up the window with a struggle. She pushed out the screen and looked over to the shocked faces of Glenn and -Voice.

"Go around the back!" she yelled at them, before sticking her head back in the house and closing the window, hoping that she didn't let in too much frigid air as she locked it and closed the curtains back up. She walked over to her closet and pulled it open, tugging on black boots, a grey hat and fingerless gloves to keep warm. She then made her way back down the stairs, heart pounding in her ears as she made her way to the kitchen and to one of the tall windows.

She pulled at the bed boards that used to be the bottom portion of her brother's old cradle. She tugged and tugged, huffing and letting out grunts until the board finally came loose and she threw it to the side, quickly beginning to work on the other top board. She finally got that off after an exasperating 10 minutes, coming face to face with -Voice. She jumped back for a moment, staring back at him with dark eyes before standing on the sill and reaching up and undoing the latch, unlocking the window and sliding it to the side.

"Move back!" she yelled at the gruff man. Much to his reluctance he stepped back and Destiny kicked the screen out. She motioned with her hand, "Quickly! Quickly!" she yelled at them. They complied, -Voice shouldering a bag and crossbow before climbing into the window. Then Glenn followed, a bundle wrapped in his arms. She quickly closed the window and locked it, panting.

"I'm surprised ya let us in." -Voice said through heavy breaths.

"My heart ain't as cold as the weather." She replied, before making her way to a drawer and fishing around for a hammer and nails.

**Chapter 2 done! I feel like I'm on a roll!**

**Put this up for a review by The walking dead (thanks for reviewing by the way!)**

**R&R please!**

**Thanks!**

**1nsan1ty **


	4. Chapter 3: The Asthma and The Idiot

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**The Asthma and The Idiot**_

The room filled with silence as Destiny set about boarding the back window back up. She pulled off her hat and tossed it to the side, narrowly missing Gruff.

"Sorry." She whispered, her eyes not leaving the nail she was hammering in. She stopped for a moment, panting lightly. It was more like gasping as she leaned against the board, her head resting against the rough surface as she tried to slow her breathing.

"What are ya, a fat ass?" she heard a gruff voice say from behind her. She swallowed, trying to wet her mouth.

"Asthma idiot." She replied, dark eyes flicking to the man who was now leaning beside the window and looking at her. "Add that to only eating one meal every one or two days too…" she muttered, before leaning off the board and beginning to hammer in the nail, cheeks puffing out as she tried to steady her breathing. Mid swing, someone caught her wrist, causing her to sharply look at the person. "What?" she asked, voice a bit raspy.

"Lemme do it 'fore ya pass out," Gruff said with a scowl, tugging the hammer from her hand and stepping in front of her, beginning to hammer the nail into the board with ease. Destiny didn't say anything, just wheezed a bit before stumbling over to the counter, pulling open drawer after drawer looking for the light colored inhaler. She coughed loudly as the attack became worse.

"Daryl…I think she has something wrong with her…" she heard Glenn's shaky voice whisper to the gruff man. The hammering paused a second as they both listened to her coughing up a storm. A light padding of feet, and then the clicking of claws made its way over to her. A whine escaped Vix's muzzle as he pressed against her hand, licking at it and nibbling lightly.

"A dog?" she heard Daryl mumble to himself. She heard a frown in the words and looked over her shoulder at him as she coughed.

"This dog saved my-" she hacked again, "-saved my life. Vix can-" she coughed again, muffling the sound with her free hand and beginning to push around the drawers frantically. "Vix can hunt." She finished, her hand finally landing on the light colored inhaler. She uncapped it, the cap sliding across the counter as she raised it too her lips and she took a puff, then a second one. She slammed her hand down on the counter and coughed a bit more until her breathing seemed to slow and went back to its normal pace, no longer coming out of her in such struggles. She looked over her shoulder at the two men who stared bewildered at her.

"Ya 'ave bad asthma an' decided to board up a fuckin' window? Yer insane! Can't die on us jus' yet, Wheezer." He said, almost angrily as he turned back to hammering the boards back up. Glenn stood awkwardly, bouncing the baby in his arms as he looked to Destiny, as if expecting a reply, which she gladly dished out.

"Can't control my asthma asshole!" she yelled at him over the sound of the hammering. It paused a second as his head whipped to her, facing seeming to turn red in anger.

" 'Cuse me? What are ya, 12? Can't be swearin' like that, not yet." He muttered, pointing the hammer at her.

"I'm 14. And last I checked, you aren't my dad." She said, sending a glare at him. He gladly returned it, before looking away and finishing up with the first board and then moving to the second. Destiny looked away also, reaching over to the cap of her inhaler and capping it before tucking it in the breast pocket of the over sized flannel shirt she wore.

She then looked over to Glenn, as if sizing him up. He was a good head taller than her, with tanned skin and a thin build, but everyone had thin builds these days, considering most couldn't get a sufficient amount of food in their stomachs.

"Whose baby is that?" she asked, breaking the silence that had began since everyone had stopped yelling. The hammering had gone on though, but it stopped finally, conveniently, after she asked the question.

"W-well it's someone from an old group of ours…we got separated." He stuttered under her gaze. She nodded, looking around the room for a moment.

"Got a cradle upstairs. I'm sure one of you can carry it down here." She said, hopping on to the counter. "I think I might even still have some baby food from my little brother." She paused in remembrance of the tike. He was a spinning image of his mom, unlike her who was a spinning image of her father. She looked at the boarded window for a moment, towards where she had buried them 4 months ago.

She ran a hand through her disheveled, self cut bond hair which stopped at various lengths on her. She had gotten frustrated with the dull scissors and decided to leave her hair the way it was, it ending in uneven layers about her head, but it seemed to frame her face perfectly, at least that had been what Nate had told her. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of him and she quickly shook him from her mind, hopping from the counter.

**Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!**

**Also, Nate is a mystery character; you will learn more about this fella as the story goes on!**

**R&R! All opinions welcome!**

**1nsan1ty**


	5. Chapter 4: Before He Died

_**~Chapter 4~**_

_**Before He Died**_

While Destiny had been lost in thought, Daryl had wondered upstairs, looking for the cradle she had mentioned. He made his way up the stairs, feeling awkward just wondering around the house of some girl he had just met. Was anyone with her? He doubted anyone in their right mind would send some 12-_She's 14…_ he remembered. No one in their right mind would send a _14_ year old girl to go get two strange men with a baby. She had to be by herself. He sighed at the thought, opening up a door and walking in.

He looked around. It must have been the girl's room. Heavy metal posters hung around the room, nearly hiding the red painted walls behind them. A few classic band posters also hung up and a small smile almost came to his lips, but he masked it with a thin lipped, seemingly glare as he stepped in and looked around more, but that didn't stop the thought from popping into his mind; _Merle would've liked this girl. _

After a thorough look through of the room, he came to the conclusion that the cradle was not there. He didn't know why he had hung around there for so long, taking in the _normalcy_ of the bedroom. It seemed as if it had been unscathed by the whole apocalypse, other than the apparent cleanliness off it. No teenager he had ever known had a clean room. Maybe she was a neat freak? No, you couldn't be a neat freak at these times, especially with the most unsanitary beasts running after you day and night.

He left the room, closing the door and began walking with his light hunter feet. He reached a hand out to another door, hand grasping the metal handle and beginning to turn it.

"Don't go in there." He heard a quiet voice say behind him. He looked over his shoulder, sending the blond girl a glare. When had she gotten up there? He hadn't even heard her. She sent him a glare before walking down the hall in the opposite direction, pushing open a door and pointing in it.

"The cradle is in there." She said her voice rather monotone as she walked into the green colored room. Daryl grunted, dropping his hand from the handle and following after her. He looked around the room, hearing her going through some drawers as he made his way to the cradle. It was a dark colored wood, still looking new and still smooth as if it had barely been used. It was probably oak or something. "Don't go in that room…or the other one all the way down the hall." She said, now leaning against the dresser, clutching clothes against her chest. They still had that new baby smell, the type of baby powder smell that always lingered on babies.

"Yer sent me off to find a cradle, how the hell am I s'posed to know not to go in ther'?" he asked as he lifted the cradle slightly.

"I was just telling you now." She shot back sharply, before tuning on her heal and leaving the room, stomping down the stairs like the pissed off teen she was. Daryl grunted in reply, beginning to drag the cradle out of the room and down the hall, crossbow bouncing against his shoulder as he heaved it down the stairs.

"So what's your name?" Glenn asked as the blond girl pulled a mug from one of the cabinets and setting it on the counter. She seemed to ponder this before turning to him, looking him straight in the eye. He saw her eyes visibly narrow at him, her darks eyes inspecting his, as if looking for some other reason he was asking.

"Destiny." She finally replied, making her way to another cabinet and shoving things around until her hand landed on a clean, cracked ceramic bowl. She grabbed that, and then made her way back to Glenn, placing the bowl down in front of him. She then stood on her tip toes, reaching for the half box of **Cheerios** on the top shelf. Sheepishly, Glenn walked around the counter and reached over her, grabbing the bright yellow box and setting it on the counter beside them. He got a look from Destiny, before she mumbled a thank you and opened the box, pouring some it into each bowl.

She looked up and over to the baby who was rolling around in the bundle of blankets, making gurgling noises as it reached her hands around, waving at the ceiling. A small smile crossed Destiny's lips as she walked over and lay down beside the baby. Judy wrapped her chubby hand around a long strand of Destiny's hand and tugged. She grunted, carefully peeling the tiny hand from the strand before sitting up and looming over the baby, making faces at her and mumbling unintelligible words.

"Glenn, give me a hand?" Daryl asked (more like demanded) as he finally got to the bottom of the stairs. The oriental boy scurried from eating the stale cereal to Daryl, lifting the other end of the cradle. "Where should we put it?" Daryl asked. Destiny didn't even look up as she pointed in front of her, where the couch used to be. "Against the window? You insane?" he questioned. She looked up this time, sending him a glare.

"Where the hell do you suppose we put it? Up against the fire place?" she asked sarcastically, sending a fierce glare his way before looking back down to the baby. Daryl grunted, shifting the weight of the cradle slightly as he nodded his head in the direction of the fireplace. Destiny scoffed lightly as they passed her, but didn't look up.

"What's her name?" she asked after the cradle had been set against the fireplace. Glenn and Daryl looked up from their small meal of cereal, looking to the blond girl whose fingers were grasped by Judy's chubby hand.

"Judith Grimes…was the leader's daughter…" Daryl replied before looking back to his bowl and beginning to shovel the last remaining cheerios into his mouth. Destiny smiled widely, picking up the baby girl and making her way to the cradle. Daryl tensed, watching as the girl placed Judy down in the cradle, placing a blanket over her as well as a t-shirt. She then began to hum a strange little tune, looking down at the baby with the clearest eyes he had seen.

Her eyes showed no emotion, yet showed the compassion she had for the young child that was beginning to fall asleep, letting out a few gurgles before fluttering her eyes closed. Judy's mouth remained open, drool rolling down her cheek.

"She reminds me of my brother." Destiny whispered, watching the small sleeping form. The humming had stopped and the room had filled with a depressing like atmosphere as she leaned away from the cradle and made her way to her pile of blankets, curling up and hiding her face from the two men. They stared over the back of the leather couch that separated the dining room and living room.

_She reminds me of my brother before he died… _Destiny thought as she closed her eyes tight.

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows as well as the reviews!**

**Here's chapter 4 for you guys! Hope you enjoy! **

**I've already written up 6 chapters, so I might just post the 5th chapter later today as a special little treat if I'm able to whip up a 7th and 8th chapter!**

**As for Nate (saw a review about him) you will learn more about this fella as the story goes on mwahaha *flies into the sun* I'm sorry that was random...I'm a bit hyper right now ^_^**

**Thanks for all your guys support! **

**1nsan1ty**


	6. Chapter 5: Damn

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_**Damn**_

"_Dezzy, you look adorable!" her mother practically squealed as she looked at the young girl. Destiny bit her lip, looking down at the dark blue dress that stopped at her knees._

"_I don't know…dresses really aren't my thing…" she replied, looking away from her mom to shield the blush that was forming on her already rosy cheeks. Her mother let out a light laugh as she stood and skipped over to her daughter, placing a hand on the blond head of hair. She quickly swatted away her mother's hand, being embarrassed by the physical contact in public. She quickly made her way back to the dressing room, beginning to strip down and get dressed back up until she started feeling pain._

_She screamed, holding her stomach as a line etched from the left of her waist and up and stopping a little ways below her breast. She held her hand out, red liquid all over it. She heard another scream, this time not hers. She left the dressing room, tugging over her white t-shirt. Her mother was on the floor, blood pooling around her._

"_I finally found you." A voice said. Her breath constricted and she felt as if all the air had left the room._

_"Fuck you Nate!" she screamed beginning to run at him._

Destiny swung up, wincing as she clutched her stomach and groaned, covering her mouth to muffle a light yelp. She shoved herself to her feet and stumbled towards the bathroom. She flung open the medicine cabinet, the mirror on the other side of it shattering at the impact of the wall. She pushed around bottles of medicine, most almost run out. Some fell to the floor with light tapping noises. She finally grasped the small bottle of pain killers, pulling the cap off and pouring one into her hand. She whispered curses, her breaths rapid as she popped the pill into her mouth. She swallowed it dry and leaned against the sink, feeling as if she was about to get sick from the pain.

"Ya ok?" a gruff, sleepy sounding voice asked from behind her. She whirled around, a crazed look in her eyes as they landed on Daryl, brown-blond hair all messy on his head as he worked to pat it down. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and finally looked around, eyes sweeping over all the bottles of medicine that lay strewn on the floor. His eyes finally landed on the bottle in her hand, squinting at the words. Once he realized what it was, he took a step forward and snatched it from her.

"The fuck yer doin'! Tryin' to kill yerself! Ya insane!" he yelled at her. Destiny shrank away from him, leaning over and beginning to pick up the bottles with shaky hands. She gathered a few bottles in her hands and set about putting them back in the cabinet, all the time Daryl yelled at her. Was she beginning to turn into a little Merle, popping pills like no tomorrow?

"Give them back." She said firmly, reaching a hand out to the bottle.

"Why in the hell-"

"I _need _them for _pain!_" she added sharply, snatching the bottle from the man's grasp and shoving the beige bottle into the cabinet and slamming it shut. She moved towards the door, but Daryl blocked her path, staring down at her.

"Don't down yer feelin's with drugs." He said to her. Anger swelled in the girl, her cheeks turning a bright red. She shoved him away from her, or at least tried, the hulking figure staying where it stood.

"I don't down my feelings! You don't know me! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" she yelled him, pounding at his chest with her frail fists. Daryl stayed where he was; staring down at her with a scowl, though behind the scowl was the slightest bit of worry.

"Calm yerself girl! Gonnna have 'nother one of those asthma attacks!" he yelled at her, but she just continued to hit his chest, her breath shaky as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at him, slamming into him with her shoulder with a surprising amount of strength. His stance faltered, giving her enough time to scurry past him and towards the stairs. Daryl stared after her, catching his breath.

"Damn girl…" he muttered, shaking his head as he made his way over to the couch. He heard her steps slow down and a sound of a bed creaking. He replaced his scowl with a blank look. Why should he care if the girl had a hissy fit? It wasn't his problem. He was just rooming here until…

_Until when Daryl? Until that damn group of yours decides to search for you? Hadn't they separated from you on purpose? They won't be looking….they never will! _Daryl scrunched up his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh.

_Damn group. Damn girl. Damn him. _

**SECOND CHAPTER POSTED TODAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PLEASED!**

**R&R! Thanks for all your support!**

**1nsan1ty**


	7. Chapter 6: Outcast

_**~Chapter 6~**_

_**Outcast**_

Destiny made her way down the steps, slowly. She rubbed at her face, removing the remaining wetness that had left red, angry trails down her face and her eyes blood shot and puffy. The oriental man, Glenn, looked up from where he had been leaning against the counter. A soft snoring was coming from the couch where Daryl lay, smothered in the large cushions of the couch. She paused and looked at him, looking away quickly and making her way to the cabinet, reaching in and grabbing a cup.

"Eat what you want." She grumbled to him, walking to the broken fridge and tugging the door open, grabbing a one of those tiny bottles of water and uncapping it, pouring it into the cup and taking a sip. She hopped up on the counter and continued to drink the lukewarm water. Vix stumbled over to her, limping slightly. She looked down at him concerned.

"What's wrong boy?" she asked, sliding off the counter and to the tile floor, sitting beside her companion. She held the held up the half full glass of water to the dog's muzzle and he quickly lapped it up. She looked to Glenn who sat, staring her down with his dark brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked, it coming out harsher than intended.

"Uh-uh no just…aren't you going to eat?" he stuttered out in response, averting his eyes off in a random direction. Destiny let out a breathy sigh, pushing herself up.

"Not today…tomorrow or the next day maybe…" she said, looking down to the limping dog. "Feel free to eat though. And in that cabinet," she paused, thrusting a thumb to the cabinet to the left of her, "There's baby foods, diapers, the works." She finished, sending Glenn a small smile before making her way to the living room. She looked to the slumbering man as she made her way to the cradle, Vix on her heals. A low wail began as the Judy's eyes opened. Destiny was quick to scoop her up, bouncing the small baby.

"Hey…hey shhhh…don't want to wake up Mister Grumpy over there," she said, making the small girl giggle. Judy of course didn't comprehend the words, but giggled anyways at the voice and face the blond girl had made as she stopped at the foot of the couch. Judy tugged at a long lock of Destiny's hair. She could never figure out the fascination the little girl had with her hair. It was all dirty, yet the blond still shown through. Destiny whispered to the little girl, pulling the hair from her hand before walking to the kitchen. "Hey Glenn," the Asian man's eyes darted to her, "Catch!" she faked almost throwing Judy at him. Glenn let out a nervous laugh as Judy began to laugh hysterically, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Maybe it was, at that moment, the funniest thing.

After breakfast (which consisted in a can of some baby food substance for Judy and a cup of lukewarm water for Glenn) Daryl had awoken to the sound of laughter. He stared at the ceiling, a feeling of confusion passing over him as he slowly turned over. He heard splashing, as in water splashing around somewhere. He sat up slowly, stretching his back and cracking his neck before standing, little dots in his vision telling him he had stood too fast. He waited for the dots to fade away before he made his way towards the stairs.

He looked up them, the sound of the laughter coming from that direction. The hunter's light feet bounded up the stairs, looking around. Laughter was coming from down the hall, the door cracked open. Splashing followed and he heard the blond girl make a comment in the type of voice you used to talk to babies. He followed the sound, looking in the crack to see what was going on.

He first saw Glenn, soaking wet, fully clothed and sitting in the tub. That alone almost made him smile, but it was suppressed. He then spotted Destiny, her jeans rolled up and the flannel shirt floating in the tub, leaving her in a **Metallica **t-shirt that was a bit over-sized, stopping below her waist. On her shoulders was tiny Judith, clad in only a diaper and squealing like that happiest little girl in the world. Destiny was making airplane noises and splashing around the tub. She then plucked the girl from her shoulders and dipped her little toes into the water, receiving another shrill squeal from the baby girl.

"I don't think she likes the cold water Dez!" Glenn said, a wide grin on his face as he watched Destiny keep teasing the little Judith, touching her toes to the water every few seconds.

"We've been splashing around this tub like nut jobs, when will she like the water Glenny?" she asked, eyes staying on Judith as she submerged the girl waste deep. _Glenny? Dez? What were they, girls at some slumber party? _The thought made a light chuckle ring out from Daryl who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. Glenn and Destiny's head whipped in the direction of the door, staying still for a moment. He pushed the door open, leaning on the door frame and observing the two for a moment before opening his mouth, letting his thick southern drawl show.

"The hell you guys doin'?" he asked, a barely visible smirk on his lips as he watched Glenn nervously get to his feet, clothes hanging onto him.

"Ju-just trying to give Judy a bath." He responded as he twisted the hem of his shirt, a stream of water falling back into the tub. Daryl nodded, looking to the blond girl who quickly averted her gaze to Judy.

"Glenn can you take her?" she asked, holding the grinning baby girl to Glenn. He turned, about to stutter out another response before Daryl sauntered into the room, taking Judy from Destiny's arms.

"I got 'er." He said. Destiny nodded, hopping from the tub quickly, not even bothering to grab up her flannel shirt. Glenn quickly pulled the inhaler that Judy had somehow gotten her hands on while they were in the tub. He shoved it in his pocket. "Go on, I'll clean 'er up." Daryl said to Glenn. The Asian nodded, swinging one leg after the other over the tub and running after Destiny, hoping for some dry clothes.

Daryl let out a grunt, watching him go so quickly.

And just like that he was the outcast…again.

**I snuck on the computer so I could post a chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! R&R! Thanks for all your support!**

**1nsan1ty**


	8. Chapter 7: Judy

_**~Chapter 7~**_

_**Judy**_

Glenn stood outside the closed door, dripping and shivering.

"Can I _please _come in and help?" he asked, his teeth beginning to chatter as he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing up and down in hopes to bring himself warmth. It was stupid that he had agreed to help with the bath, and even stupider how he got in the tub. He had brought this freezing fate upon himself.

"No!" Destiny yelled, not even looking up from going through the dresser. She kneeled on the cold, hardwood floor of her parents room, shivering a bit herself as she slammed shut the second to last drawer in frustration. She grunted as she pulled the last drawer open. The bottom drawer had always been a problem, even so that they had nicknamed it _The Drawer That Shall Not Be Named. _She wiggled it side to side and pulled up, finally getting it to pull out enough that she was able to reach her small hand in and feel around. Her hand landed on something, not clothing. She reached in a bit farther, struggling to reach her hand around the slippery surface. Finally able to get it in a firm grasp, she pulled the object out. She struggled getting it through the small space between the open drawer and the dresser, but eventually it landed on the floor with a thud. She looked at the cover for a moment, taking in the golden wording on the front: **Photo Album**. She knew what this was, and with haste threw it to the other side of the room, it hitting one of her mother's favorite vases. It shattered into pieces as the album crashed to the floor. Destiny stared in awe at the mess she had made. She let out a sob, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Destiny, is everything alright?" she heard Glenn ask through the door, hand landing on the knob and beginning to turn it. She leaped to her feet, slamming into the door and locking it.

"Everything is fine!" she yelled harshly, "Just stay out there!" she added, making her way to the closet. She pulled down a random shirt and pants, slamming the closet shut before making her way to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it, throwing the bunch of clothes at Glenn's chest with force before shutting the door in his face.

"I'm staying up here for the rest of the day-"she paused, opening the door back up and whistling. Glenn turned around, thinking it was at him, but realized it was to the golden canine as he sloppily bounded up the stairs and into the room. Destiny then turned around, "You're not allowed in this room, _ever._" She hissed, shutting the door loudly behind her and locking it.

_Bitch is going to attract every walker for miles! _Daryl thought as he emerged from the bathroom, a clean Judith resting in his arms. She had been changed from the dirty, makeshift clothing she had to a jungle themed one piece, as well as over sized socks that covered her previously squirming limbs. Destiny's hat was on the girl's head, way to large but it kept her warm. He sent a sharp glare towards the closed bedroom door before making his way down the stairs.

"What's up 'er ass?" he asked, sitting Judy on the counter in front of him. Glenn shrugged.

"She freaked out when I tried to walk into the room." He replied, sending the redneck a look before going back to picking at the paint on the wall. Daryl looked to the Asian, looking up and then back at him.

"Maybe we should leave." He said quietly. This abruptly stopped Glenn from picking at the light blue paint on the wall and to look at him quickly.

"What?" he whispered back, as if he hadn't heard right. Maybe he hadn't heard right, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"We should leave. This girl'll git us _killed._" He repeated frustration obvious in his voice. Glenn looked around nervously, as if the girl was lurking around, listening in on their hushed conversation. Glenn, turned back to the wall, and then whipped back to Daryl.

"No. We finally find somewhere with food, shelter, even _water._ And you want to abandon it all because of some pissy teenager?" he hissed back, venom in his words. Before Daryl could even dish out a reply, Glenn continued; "We can't raise Judy on the road, what kind of life is that? At least here we can try to raise her…" he paused. He wanted to say normal, but nothing was ever _normal_. "We can try and raise her as _'normal' _as we can." He heard Daryl scoff, but there was no reply. Glenn let out a sigh, running his fingers through his damp hair and pulling up at the pants. They were oversized, too long and too wide. The shirt as well, but he just rolled up the sleeves and let the shirt dangle mid thigh.

Destiny could hear them. _A pissy teenager? Is that all I am to them? _She questioned with a scowl. _Well duh! You have been kind of an asshole lately! _Another side of her replied. A frown formed on her face as she listened to the conversation end. She buried her head in the pillows of her parents' bed, Vix laying at her feet.

"Goddammit Glenn! Find th' blond! Find 'er!" she heard the gruff voiced man scream as she heard thuds. She heard running up the stairs and rolled of the bed quickly, pulling open the door just as Glenn was about to slam his hands into it in anticipation.

"Judy she-"

And then there was a scream.

**Chapter 7 for you guys! Working on 8 and 9, as well as another story I thought up.**

**I rewatched the first season yesterday and then BOOM! IDEA! The first chapter for my new story will be up later (hope you guys will check it out)**

**Thank you for all the support! You're awesome! R&R! **

**1nsan1ty**


	9. Chapter 8: Panic Attack

**_~Chapter Eight~_**

**_Panic Attack_**

Destiny tumbled from the room, ignoring the fact that she had left the door open and had near knocked over Glenn, shoving him aside as soon as the scream had sounded through the house. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, like the beat of the bass drum in some metal band. _Bang! _The loud noise only made her go faster, even though it seemed like here were a million steps she had to go down. She tripped down the last few, hitting her nose on the banister. She let out a little cry, clutching her nose before she stumbled to her feet, slipping slightly on the small doormat the loomed in front of the boarded up front door. Glenn had ran after her after he had regained his balance and he slipped on the doormat, falling like a ton of bricks on to the ground with a grunt. Destiny finally reached the kitchen after what seemed like an eternity, gasping as she slowed.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, looking at Daryl's bloodied hands. He loomed over the baby who was whrithing around, screaming at the top of her lungs. Daryl couldn't even muster a reply, he just kept trying to coo at the baby who squirmed around on the floor, a bit of blood seeping from the top of her head.

"She's going to attract the walkers!" Glenn yelled over the screams as he stepped beside Destiny, though she had moved to kneel on the other side of Judith, trying to figure out exactly what had happened since Daryl seemed all but blind at the moment. He cooed almost like it was some sort of prayer, and maybe it was, but Destiny couldn't tell. She was panicking, her hands quivering as they reached and retracted from Judith's form, reluctant to touch her but knowing that she would need to to figure out where the flood was coming from. She grabbed Daryl's face, forcing him to look from the baby to her, eyes stern and tone even sterner she yelled.

"What the hell happened!" and that seemed to snap him from his trance, his eyes flicking from her to Judy and back.

"She fell." he said, his voice losing its rough edge to show his worry and guilt. Destiny nodded, dropping her hands. "I need gauze Daryl. Glenn, go get me water and a towel." she ordered. They just stood there, staring between one another awkwardly. "Go! Do you want her to bleed out!" she yelled. That got them in gear, Daryl quickly speeding off towards the bathroom while Glenn ran past the two, fishing through the cabinets for a pot he could fill water with. Glenn then swiftly ran through the kitchen, using his pizza boy agility to not slip on the blood. He felt a rush of adrenilen much like when he was sure he was sure he was going to run late to delivering a pizza.

He reached the upstairs bathroom, turning the handles on the sides until water came shooting out, quickly filling the pot. He left that and ran to the hallway, flinging open the linen closet and pulling out a couple towels and washcloths. He grabbed the pot, not bothering to shut off the water even though it was a waste, tucking the towels underneath the pot as he clammered back down the steps. He made his way to the kitchen, the pot sending splashes of water over the rim and to the ground. He dropped the pot as well as the towel, kneeling down with Daryl and Destiny. Her shirt was now ripped, stopping below her navel. The black cloth was pressed up against Judy's head. The baby had ceased screaming at the point, her face slightly paled and her limbs seemingly limp.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Destiny whispered, dropping the dark cloth and reaching for the pot.


End file.
